Emolga Lost in the Forest
by Pokemondeerlingfan
Summary: This is the story of how an Emolga got lost from it's trainer and got stuck with an Axew instead...what could happen?
1. Walking Along

Emolga and her trainer Lyra were both walking along in the forest happily

then she saw Axew…

**Axew: hello Emolga watchya doing?**

**Emolga: taking a walk with Lyra**

**Axew: *(sarcastically)* right**

**Emolga: what?**

**Axew: where's Lyra?**

**Emolga: stupid… she's right therrrr! Where's Lyra?**

**Axew: *(sighs)* don't know and don't care!**

**Emolga: your such an idiot!**


	2. Axew the Idiot!

Sorry if these first to chapters are short I promise to make them longer.

**Axew: What did I ever do to you?**

**Emolga: I was walking and then you had to come along and start babbling!**

**Axew: And that's my fault?**

**Emolga: *****Duh*******

**Axew: Now what?**

**Emolga: Now you shut up and leave while I call for help**

**Axew: I can help PLEASE!**

**Emolga: (Grunt)**

**Axew: PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Emolga: Fine!**

**Axew: Ya…y**

**Emolga: Keep quite and listen.**

**Axew: (finishes the word) *****Y*****!**


	3. Why Won't This Axew Leave me Alone?

This is not the best day for me. First, I can't find my trainer, secondly, I'm lost, and last, the idiotic wild Axew who got me lost in the first place won't leave me alone. So I started walking along and looking for my trainer.

**Axew: (hopefully) can we look for some food?**

**Me(Emolga): but we need to find Lyra… wait a second,**_** I**_** need to find Lyra.**

**Axew: (complaining) but I'm HUNGRY. And Lyra's not **_**my **_**trainer anyway.**

So then we set off to find some food and shelter. Later that day about ten minutes after we ate (berries) I heard a voice…was it Lyra?

**Axew: I'M HUNGRY (again)**

Oh, boy. It was just Axew again.

**Emolga: (Groans) this is hopeless.**


	4. Axew's Appetite

**Axew: I'm hungry!**

**Me: but we just ate.**

**Axew: But that was a whole 60 seconds ago!**

As I was walking Axew would not stop talking and I got really annoyed by him. So I stopped and said something to him " Axew please do me a favor, can you please SHUT UP!" I was so scared because I could not find Lyra anywhere. And I had been looking for her for a long time. I was starting to get a little worried. And of course while I was peacefully thinking to myself Axew _had_ to come along and start babbling again. I had started to get really mad and then shouted at him for being really annoying.

**Axew: Why are you so angry with me?**

**Me: Because you are the most annoying person on the face on this earth!**

**Axew: I'M HUNGRY!**


	5. A Journey to the Outlaws Forest

I was thinking to myself that maybe I should tell Axew to go back to the Outlaw's forest. But when I told him that he asked ME to come along. I told him I had to look for Lyra but his response was… " Maybe we will find Lyra there". "What makes you think that"?

He said that we had been looking here for a long time and found nothing. Then I thought… Axew actually was making sense for once! (Emolga) "Wow! You actually said something right for once" (in her mind) I sure hope he doesn't turn into an idiot again.

**Axew: I'M HUNGRY!**

**Me: I think I just jinxed it!**

So as we set off to look for food (again) I told him how he became an idiot again.

As Axew and me both were walking into the Outlaws forest we saw a HUGE tree and it had berries all over it and of course Axew went running to it screaming FOOD!


	6. Emolga and Axew meet Pichu

After I was done waiting for Axew to finish eating from his berry tree I had told him it was the last time we were going to stop for food. He said he could survive but ten seconds later he was crawling on the floor coming up to me saying…

**Axew: I'M HUNGRY!**

I knew he could not bear it so at one point I had to pick him up and then throw him away from my sight. And of course he came running back to me begging for food.

So I told him we would go look for food again but I was not telling the truth. I was going to look for Lyra for real and THEN look for food. On the way there was a Pokémon in sight. We took a step closer, and then we saw who it was. It was Pichu from Sky's story!

**Pichu: (Nibbling cookie)**

**Me/Axew: Hello**

**Pichu: Hello (goes back to nibbling cookie)**

**Axew: (mouth open drooling saying "cookie")**

**Me: What's your name?**

**Pichu: I'm Pichu. You?**

**Me: Emolga, and that idiot over there is Axew!**

**So Why are you here?**

**Pichu: Two things, one because I'm awesome and two, because I'm in Sky's story.**

**Me: Okay well I need to be leaving now, so I'll see you around right?**

**Pichu: Uh… Shure see yah!**

And so they set out to look for Lyra (again). It took hours for them to finally exit the Outlaw's Forest but they finally made it and found nothing!


End file.
